


Your Favourite, Right? - fluff

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, High School, I’m not bothered to edit this, M/M, TordEdd is briefly mentioned, even though they don’t have high school in England, idk they don’t have high school where I live either, kind of angst?, nvm it has nothing to do with school, so brief I won’t tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt’s feeling sad. It’s a jolly good thing that Tom knows exactly what would cheer him up. (Not like that you sick weirdos)I wrote TordEdd fluff so it’s only fair that I write ToMatt fluff as well.Fluff cuz apparently I’m incapable of writing anything elseAlso it’s highschool cuz yes
Relationships: Matt/Tom (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 28





	Your Favourite, Right? - fluff

Tom walked. He walked and walked and he didn’t fucking stop. He just needed a break. It was nothing anyone had did or said, he didn’t really know what it was, but he just felt the need to _walk._

Soon, the walk turned into more of a power-walk, except without the ridiculous arm movements, seeing as they were firmly jammed into his pockets, searching for something to flip or tap, anything that would vaguely distract him from _life._

It was an awful coincidence that the one thing to distract Tom from life was the very person who had caused his to be such a mess in the first place.

Matt hadn’t directly ruined his life. Hell, the only thing the poor boy had actually done was _existed,_ but somehow he still caused Tom’s world to crimble when they hung out, or when they would text each other at 2am with worries and insecurities.

But something was very wrong today. For one thing, Tom had forgotten it was Sunday, and Edd worked weekends down at the café a couple blocks down, and Tom hadn’t realised just how fast he’d been walking, because he was now just metres away from the café - fairly close by, but not close enough for Matt to see him as the ginger entered the warm coffe house.

For another, Matt’s hair was flat. Now, that wasn’t okay. Mat spent hours on his hair. It wasn’t possible to be flat unless it was raining, which it wasn’t. So something was very wrong. Tom peered cautiously in the big glass wall-window that counted as the front of the café. He tried his best not to look creepy, or be noticed by his friend, and spotted something awful. Much worse than any of his own current problems. Much worse than anything he’d ever witnessed in his entire life. 

Mat was crying. Real genuine tears. Sparkly droplets of sadness fell to the table below him, as he tried to wipe Matt hands on his sleeve. Wow, Matt could really making crying look gorgeous too, huh. But that was besides the point-

Tom looked away, trying to think of something, anything he could do. Then it hit him.

He headed into the small sweet shop beside the café. He bought a large bag of multicoloured Bon-Bons. Matt’s favourite sweets. 

Tom strutted over to café, quickly stuffing the striped bag into his hoodie’s pocket. There he saw Matt, crying in a booth by himself, no sign of Edd. He decided to go up and buy a coffee first, to make them meeting seem natural, because yes, Tom was _that_ awkward. Matt seemed to have spotted Tom before he collected his coffee, because as he turned around, Matt was hastily drying his eyes and cheeks.

Blue met Black.

”Hey, Matt.” 

“Hi, Tom.”

”No Edd, huh. “Tom commented, deciding to pretend he had no clue Matt had been crying, and sitting down opposite him, sipping his freshly bought macchiato.

”Yeah, uh, he says he was given the day off, and he went to, hang out with Tord or something.” Matt said quietly.

”Bastard.” Tom whispered. “Not inviting us. Turd gets him all to himself though, and I really don’t want to get in the way of that.” He joked. He noticed how Matt flinched when he talked about Edd and Tord’s stupid unspoken relationship. Hm.

”Hah, yeah.”

”You okay?” Tom asked, feigning obliviousness. “You don’t seem very talkative.” 

“Oh, uh, yes?” Matt asked, like he’d never really been this sad before, and didn’t really know what sadness was and- oh. “Honestly, I don’t know. I just, I- don’t... feel... good?” 

“Mm. You feel... depressed?” Tom asked. Matt shrugged gloomily. “Well i-if you do, you can talk to me. Or if you don’t feel depressed, if you feel... well, anything, you can talk to me. Just thought you should know.”

”I know, I...” Matt paused, deciding things in his mind. “I don’t feel like saying much about it though. I just, need something, but I don’t really know what it is.”

”Is it...” Tom pulled out the bag of sweets, “...Bon-Bons? You’re favourite, right?”

Matt’s face lit up. Not in the way that it usually would, full of light and sunshine, but full of gratitude and relief. Tom smiled, and placed the bag on the table. Matt ripped it open, and took a blue raspberry from the mix. Tom ended up taking a pink one himself, which he later discovered was bubblegum flavoured.

Matt positively beamed as he chewed the confection, slow at first, then a natural pace, once he’d softened it up a bit.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with conversation and giggles, as the two ate their way through half the bag, before feeling close to sick.

”Jesus, take those _things_ away from my eyes!” Tom groaned, glaring at the bag.

”What should we do with them?” Matt asked hopefully.

”You should just take the rest home with you. I’m pretty sick of those things by now anyway.” Tom had said exactly what Matt wanted. His hands already gripping the top of the bag, he quickly rolled it up and stuffed it into his pocket, as though Tom might suddenly change his mind.

”Thanks.” Matt said, as they both made to get up, Toms macchiato laying forgotten and cold on the windowsill beside their table for some reason. “Text you later?” 

“You better.” Tom scoffed affectionately. They exited the café, and Tom walked Matt to the bus stop, troubles forgotten and bad mood flattened. 

“Indubitably.” He smiled, genuinely happy for the first time today. “Bye!” Matt waved at Tom as he strolled idly back towards his house. Smiling. How unusual for Tom...

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do something with the coloured tongues but I forgot...


End file.
